bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hueco Mundo (Zf6hellion)
Los Anales Las Días | form of government = | ruler =Hueco Reyes | administration = | leader = | military =The armies of the Hueco Reyes | currency = | tblcolor =#008080; | textcolor =#FFFFFF }} Hueco Mundo (虚圏 (ウェコムンド), Wekomundo; Spanish for "Hollow World", Japanese for "Hollow Sphere") is a spiritual dimension and homeland of all Hollows and . It lies in between the and Soul Society. It is not normally connected to the but there are means by which one can gain access to Hueco Mundo through it. Overview Hueco Mundo is a realm of stasis. Its skies are covered by an unchanging midnight with scarce cloud formations that move so slowly that they appear still, its ground is covered by an endless white sea of sand. There is no true life in Hueco Mundo, only the dead and things pretending to be more than they are, such as the quartz formations that take the visage of wilted trees. The landscape of Hueco Mundo is landlocked, composed entirely of a never-ending desert with a smattering of dunes, canyons, and minor rock formations to break up the monotonous terrain. The moon in Hueco Mundo rests on the opposite of that seen in the , it is said in ancient tales regarding Hueco Mundo that the moon is false, instead it is a massive prison created to house The First Hollow (第一虚, Daiichi Horō) that sleeps deep within its confines. Like with other spiritual realms, Hueco Mundo's atmosphere is steeped in massive quantities of which is key to sustaining smaller Hollows that cannot seek out . Similiar to deserts in the Human World, active life on the surface of Hueco Mundo is scarce. Hollows generally dwell beneath the surface or within the quartz-formed canyons, living on the surface is a rarity and to do so is considered a mark of superiority and dominance among Hollows, as such, all those considered to be rulers over the dimension reside on the surface, within rather extravagant structures. According to the , all Hollows reside in Hueco Mundo regardless of shape, size, and, power. Though it rests in between them, Hueco Mundo is seperate from the Human World and Soul Society as it does not connect to the bordering dimension known as the , at least normally. Access to-and-from Hueco Mundo makes use of the , which cuts through the fabric of dimensional space that seperates worlds, allowing its user to travel to anywhere at will. This power can be replicated through Kidō, and highly-advanced forms of technology. Government There is no formal government in place through out Hueco Mundo, instead it follows the natural order; the rule of the strong. The being with the most power stands at the pinnacle while all shall serve under them as the weak are fit only to serve those stronger than them. It is a fitting law for Hueco Mundo, a realm ruled by stasis as governments rise and fall but the natural order is eternal and unchanging. Though things are only so simple on the surface. Hueco Mundo is home to several factions that vie for control over its entirety, these factions have set themselves up on the surface of the realm's great deserts and proclaimed themselves a ruler in some form or another, in some cases, their ruling is held up by others rather than themselves and in one case it is simply implied by that particular Hollow's powerbase. The Hueco Reyes (四主 (ウェコレイエス), Wekoreiesu; Spanish for "Hollow Kings"; Japanese for "Four Lords") is the name given to the four beings held up as the possible rulers of all of Hueco Mundo, each of them dwell within massive structures meant as cities, fortress, or even a repository of knowledge. These structures contain large gatherings of Hollows that make up the powerbase of each king. Each faction has been ranked to some degree, and their overall power, and thus likelihood to win over the others, has been counted by how many Vasto Lorde support each faction, with Odiara coming out on top with a total of four. This conflict over rulership is ultimately considered fruitless overall as Hueco Mundo and its governance largely remains unchanged regardless of who sits upon the throne. Military Locations